Say Something
by teayunmin
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! / Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat adalah bocah itu memiliki senyuman yang lebih cerah daripada masa depannya yang tak bisa ditebak. / New Summary / YoonMin Fanfiction / DLDR! / WARN! BOYSLOVE! / Mentioned of Science.
1. PROLOGUE I

_**Say Something**_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Romance

Length: Oneshot / Completed

Pair: YoonMin / MinYoon

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. Mentioned! Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Say something." -J  
"I'll be the one for you... if you want me to." –Y**_

" _ **Say something..." -J  
"I giving up on you." –Y**_

" _ **I was ready to fight for you, but I given up when I realize I just fighting alone. Without you..." –Y**_

 _ **.**_

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Jimin berlutut dihadapan seorang lelaki manis bertubuh mungil dengan tatapan sayu, rambut blonde, dan berkulit pucat.

"Yoongi-hyung, maafkan aku..." Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, pundaknya bergetar disetiap kata yang ia ucap.

Lelaki manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyumannya ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak, ia membantunya berdiri dan memeluk Jimin yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tak apa, Jimin-ah." ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus pundak tegap kekasihnya itu.

"A-Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi, hyung." _bohong._ Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"K-Kau masih percaya padaku kan, hyung?" tanya Jimin kemudian sambil menyatukan kening mereka. Yoongi tak melepas senyumannya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Jimin."

.

.

Yoongi sadar, dirinya hanya seperti dipermainkan. Namun ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Jimin datang kerumahnya, berlutut dihadapannya dengan pundak yang bergetar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang _mengaturnya_.

Tapi tetap saja, ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Yoongi selalu memergoki Jimin berjalan dengan lelaki manis ataupun wanita cantik lain. Yoongi awalnya tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali, hingga ia sadar betapa intensnya sentuhan-sentuhan yang Jimin berikan. Tak jarang ia mendapati Jimin berciuman dengan orang-orang tersebut.

Dan Yoongi? Siapa bilang dia akan diam saja? Dia akan datang menghampiri mereka, menampar salah satu dari mereka -entah Jimin atau orang yang jalan bersamanya, dan pergi begitu saja. _Itu adalah sebuah insting_.

Lalu Jimin akan datang kerumahnya memohon maaf atas segala perbuatannya, dan Yoongi dengan bodohnya akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Semua itu sudah berjalan 5 bulan. Yoongi tidak berbuat banyak.

Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin menyentuhnya lagi, ia merasa _haus_ akan sentuhan Jimin, namun sesuatu didalam dirinya seperti menolak. Karena dia telah _dipermainkan_. Namun ia sangat mencintai Jimin apapun yang terjadi.

Namun semuanya terasa baik dan biasa-biasa saja ketika Jimin mulai menggombalinya, berjalan bersamanya, makan bersama, dan melakukan _couple things_ lainnya. Hanya saja, Yoongi mulai menyadari jika dirinya memang benar-benar tak diinginkan oleh Jimin, ketika Jimin mulai berjalan dengan satu lelaki manis berulang-ulang kali.

.

.

.

Yoongi mulai berusaha menyelidiki tentang lelaki manis tersebut yang merupakan teman dari teman Hoseok; sahabatnya.

Hoseok berkata bahwa ia berpikir awalnya Jimin berpacaran dengan lelaki manis bermarga Jeon itu, bukan dengan Yoongi. Karena dari skala bertemunya, ia lebih sering melihat Jimin berjalan, makan, dan berciuman bersama dengan lelaki manis itu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jimin tentang hubungannya yang sebenarnya, namun ia diam saja ketika melihat mereka kembali berciuman.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua lututnya dan menumpukan dagu diantaranya.

Ketika ia mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu Jimin, ia tersenyum. Dan ketika bayangan tentang Jimin dan lelaki manis bermarga Jeon itu bercinta disebuah hotel, tubuh Yoongi melemas.

Sempat terbesit dipikirannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun lidahnya kelu. Semua ucapannya tersangkut diujung lidahnya.

.

Suatu malam Jimin kembali datang ke rumah Yoongi dan langsung memeluk Yoongi dengan bahu bergetar. Jimin kembali menangis. Yoongi diam beribu bahasa, menatap langit-langit dan tersenyum. Senyuman adalah hal yang bisa sedikit membasuh rasa sakitnya. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik bibirnya hingga ia tersenyum ketika merasakan sakit dihatinya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya. Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya dan terus mengusap pelan pundak bergetar itu.

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku kan?" Yoongi ingin sekali menarik kerah Jimin dan memukulinya sekarang, namun yang terjadi Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan, membuat Jimin menatapnya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Jimin-ah." _jika kau berhenti membuatku_ _ **ingin**_ _melakukannya._ Sambung Yoongi didalam hatinya.

Yoongi menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Jimin... apa kau mengenal Jeon Jungkook?" bahu Jimin menegang, matanya membulat, ia tampak sangat terkejut pada pertanyaan Yoongi.

"A-Aku ti-tidak tahu siapa dia, hyung..." ucap Jimin terbata. Yoongi seperti menatapnya, namun matanya menerawang jauh, lalu kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Ah, aku pikir kau mengenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan beberapa kali bersama Hopie, V, dan dirimu. Tapi itu bukan kau ya?" Yoongi mulai memanas-manaskan suasana. Jimin terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"A-Aku ti-tidak mengenalnya hyung." ucap Jimin lagi. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Eum... Jimin-ah. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Yoongi menunduk sebentar untuk mengumupulkan semua kata-katanya yang tersebar menusuk-nusuk kepala dan dadanya.

Yoongi menyusun banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalanya, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu pertanyaan yang membuat Jimin kalah telak.

"Sebenarnya... _aku_ ini _apa_ _bagimu_?"

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya, lama ia nampak berpikir sebelum ia tertawa hambar dan berkata, "Kau ini lucu sekali, hyung. Kau adalah kekasihku."

"Benarkah?" Jimin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Yoongi masih tersenyum lalu menggeleng kemudian.

"Kau sudah bercinta dengan belasan orang dibelakangku saat itu, kau datang padaku untuk meminta maaf, dan entah apa yang membuatku dengan bodohnya memaafkanmu." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya.

"A-Apa maksud—"

"L-Lalu aku sudah mengembalikan sedikit kepercayaanku denganmu hingga kau mengencani satu lelaki manis yang terlihat begitu sempurna, mengajaknya jalan bersama, berciuman, makan bersama, kau bahkan sering tidak pulang kerumah demi bercinta dengannya di hotel, bukan begitu?" Yoongi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan mata Jimin yang melebar. Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Namun dengan bodohnya kau datang padaku dan bertanya apa aku masih mempercayaimu? Aku tidak bisa tidur dimalam hari, aku tidak bisa menikmati makanan ku saat ku tahu kau, bajumu, baumu, penuh dengan aroma orang lain." Yoongi tidak bisa membendung cairan yang memburamkan penglihatannya.

"Ketika ku tanya aku ini apa bagimu dan kau berkata bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu, aku jadi berpikir apa kau masih memiliki perasaan, Jimin-ah?"

"Siapa yang terima perasaannya dipermainkan? Aku satu-satunya orang bodoh yang menerima itu semua. Selama ini ku pikir kau telah berubah dan berjuang untukku. Setidaknya berjuang untuk mempertahankanku, namun yang ku dapati kau bercinta dengan orang lain." Yoongi mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada celana jeansnya sendiri, air matanya mengalir seperti sungai di pipinya. Air mata yang telah ia tahan selama berbulan-bulan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu, Jimin-ah. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan itu, jika kau berhenti membuatku _ingin_ melakukannya. Aku tidak begitu peduli ketika Hoseok berkata kau berjalan bersama teman V. Karena ku pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu bergaul." Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan Yoongi mundur, menjauhinya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyerah padamu, tapi kau membuatku melakukannya." Jimin kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi dan memeluknya. Yoongi memberontak dalam pelukan itu hingga ia lelah dan memasrahkan dirinya.

"Sangat sakit bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku berjuang sendirian."

"Ssshh, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi kekamar mereka dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku lelah Jimin."

"Hyung?"

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja. Jangan bangunkan aku..." Yoongi menutup matanya, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara Jimin memanggil namanya.

Yoongi meraih pipi Jimin dan mengelusnya dengan matanya yang tertutup. Tangan Yoongi dingin seperti biasa. Namun kali ini Jimin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Hingga sesuatu mencuat dari balik poni Yoongi, sebuah _chip_.

" _Cancelled program done. Yoongi 1310 programmed to be Jimin's true love and mate error. Program error. His mate doesn't love him it's due an error. Program error."_

.

Hoseok membawa Jimin serta tubuh Yoongi menemui seorang profesor dan menceritakan semuanya. Profesor itu tersenyum.

" _Yoongi sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Chip itu menyuruhnya melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu, namun cinta yang ia rasakan darimu memberi efek yang banyak kepada tubuh aslinya dan itu membuatnya terprogram kembali. Dan karena satu dan lain hal, ia membatalkan program tersebut dan chipnya error."_

"Lalu apa ia bisa kembali lagi?"

" _Programnya error. Dia bisa kembali jika kau bisa memprogramnya kembali."_

"Lalu apa kau bisa memprogramnya kembali, prof?"

" _..."_

" _Pasti ada hal yang membuatnya membatalkan program itu. Untuk sementara hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Dia harus menjalani perbaikan."_

"Intinya, Yoongi sudah rusak." Sambung Hoseok.

.

.

.

" _Program installed successful."_ Ketiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada tubuh Yoongi yang terbaring di atas kasur tempat bedah sang professor.

Jimin dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan mengusap pelan wajah cantik dihadapannya.

"Katakan sesuatu, hyung..." ucap Jimin pelan ditelinga Yoongi yang sudah membuka mata indahnya dengan jelas setelah menginstal sendiri program didalam dirinya.

" **J-Jeon... J-Jung-kook?"**

.

.

.

.

ERROR


	2. Someword Better Left Unsaid

_**Somewords Better Left Unsaid**_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Romance

Length: Chaptered / Chapter 1

Pair: YoonMin / MinYoon

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. Mentioned! Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Say something." -J  
"I'll be the one for you... if you want me to." –Y**_

" _ **Say something..." -J  
"I giving up on you." –Y**_

" _ **I was ready to fight for you, but I given up when I realize I just fighting alone. Without you..." –Y**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback Sebelum PROLOGUE I**_

 _Yoongi adalah salah satu dari 'bahan' percobaan seorang professor hebat di Korea Selatan. Yoongi merupakan korban kecelakaan beruntun yang membuat dirinya amnesia. Dan sesuatu yang membuat sang professor diuntungkan adalah Yoongi sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Namun ia memiliki masa kecil yang indah, bersama seorang bocah lelaki lainnya yang ia bahkan lupa akan namanya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat adalah bocah itu memiliki senyuman yang lebih cerah daripada masa depannya yang tak bisa ditebak._

 _Isi dalam kepala Yoongi telah diubah sedemikian rupa oleh sang professor, professor tersebut memberinya nama Yoongi sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di kartu identitasnya saat itu. Ia memberi Yoongi kode 1310 sesuai dengan nomor yang ada pada secarik kertas di saku belakang celana jeansnya saat pertama kali ia ditemukan. Professor itu tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari angka-angka itu, namun ia memiliki firasat bahwa ada sesuatu di dalamnya._

 _._

 _Suatu hari seorang namja bernama Jung Hoseok datang kepada professor tersebut, professor tersebut sangat sulit ditemukan meski ia berkata bahwa ia sering berada dirumahnya._

 _Hoseok datang pada professor tersebut yang kebetulan sedang tidak melakukan praktek ataupun hal lainnya. Ia bercerita tentang seorang teman dekatnya yang mengalami 'sedikit' masalah pada kehidupan cintanya. Masalah pada perasaannya._

 _Professor tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum, "Lalu apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk teman dekatmu tersebut?"_

 _Hoseok mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau sangat pandai 'membuat' sesuatu. Aku ingin sebuah robot yang menyerupai manusia, memiliki perasaan, dan penyabar. Dia juga harus pandai melakukan urusan rumah dan ia harus setia pada temanku tersebut. Ia harus bisa menyadarkan teman dekatku yang satu ini bahwa cinta dan perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipermainkan..." jelasnya._

 _Professor tersebut mengangguk setelah mencermati ucapan pemuda dihadapannya._

" _Aku sudah memiliki 'sesuatu' yang bisa kau gunakan untuk itu, dan chipnya akan ku program terlebih dahulu. Apa kau mau melihatnya dulu?" ucap professor tersebut masih dengan senyumannya._

 _Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

 _Professor tersebut mengajak Hoseok keruang prakteknya di lantai dasar rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya ruang bawah tanah yang sangat terang, bersih, dan semua benda yang ada disana hampir 99% terbuat dari bahan metal dan besi._

 _Professor itu mencocokkan retina matanya pada sebuah alat disana sebagai kode untuk masuk keruangan privasinya. Hoseok hanya memandang takjub segala sesuatu yang berada diruangan tersebut._

 _Lalu professor tersebut mendekati salah satu tubuh manusia yang berada didalam tabung besar berisi cairan khusus yang akan membuat tubuh orang tersebut tidak berubah barang sedikitpun dari bentuk aslinya. Tabung tersebut terhubung dengan selang besar berongga dibagian luarnya untuk menyalurkan oksigen pada tubuh manusia-manusia yang ada disana._

 _Saat mereka berjalan kehadapan tubuh yang dimaksud sang professor, Hoseok terkejut bukan main saat mendapati tubuh sahabatnya didalam tabung tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dan matanya melebar sempurna, dia hampir saja tersedak. Professor tersebut menatapnya dengan bingung hingga Hoseok memeluk tabung tersebut dan mengetuk-ngetuk ribuan kaca anti peluru yang melapisi tabung tersebut._

" _Hei, anak muda. Tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa?" professor tersebut tidak begitu terkejut dengan reaksi Hoseok, karena ia sering menemukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun saat Hoseok mulai menangis meraung-raung hingga mengetukkan kepalanya sendiri dengan kaca tersebut, sang professor langsung menariknya dan mendudukkannya dikursi terdekat._

" _Yoongi. Yoongi. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Min Yoongiku? Kenapa ia tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku?"_

 _Intinya Hoseok sedang shock parah. Yoongi adalah sahabat karibnya saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu, namun mereka terpisah karena Hoseok harus melanjutkan pelatihan dancenya hingga ke Amerika dan akan kembali di Korea untuk kuliah._

 _Awalnya Hoseok tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi, hingga professor terebut menjelaskan semuanya pada Hoseok dan memberikan koran yang menyebutkan tentang kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi saat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah sedikit tenang, Hoseok kembali berjalan ke arah tabung dimana Yoongi 'tertidur' didalamnya. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia begitu sedih melihat teman seperjuangannya, sahabat karibnya, berakhir menjadi sebuah bahan percobaan._

 _Hoseok menatap sendu professor itu yang sedang menepuk pundaknya._

" _Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang salah anak muda. Kau seharusnya berada di depan makamnya sekarang, bukan didepan tubuh tak bernyawanya. Tapi, ia telah menuliskan ini sebelum ia meninggal, bahwa ia ingin berguna bagi orang lain, dan tidak ingin tubuh berharganya terbuang sia-sia." Ucap professor tersebut menenangkan._

 _Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu sekelebat pertanyaan melintasi pikirannya._

" _Prof, jika kau bisa memprogram chip padanya, apa sifat aslinya akan berubah juga?"_

 _Professor tersebut menggeleng, "Takkan ada yang berubah. Selain melakukan apa yang chip perintahkan untuknya.."_

 _Hoseok tersenyum sumringah, "Itu bagus, prof! Aku yakin si bocah berengsek itu akan menyadarinya jika Yoongi melakukannya dengan baik.."_

 _Professor tersebut ikut tersenyum sebelum menatap serius ke arah Hoseok lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tabung yang berisi tubuh Yoongi, "Tapi, kau dan temanmu itu harus menanggung sesuatu..."_

 _Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, "Menanggung apa, prof?"_

" _Jika sesuatu yang ia atau temanmu itu lakukan membuatnya memprogram kembali dirinya, dan membatalkannya..."_

 _Hoseok dengan susah payah menelan salivanya._

" _Dia akan rusak parah."_

" _Jika programnya error, dia akan rusak. Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggunya menginstal kembali dirinya. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika tubuhnya menyetujui untuk menginstal dirinya, jadi itu akan sia-sia jika aku menginstalnya namun ia tidak menyutujuinya..."_

 _Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak membuat dirinya memprogram kembali dirinya sendiri."_

" _Lalu berapa aku harus membayarnya, prof?" tanya Hoseok, ia sudah menyiapkan black card di dompetnya._

" _Kau tak perlu membayarnya," professor itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia ingin melakukan ini agar ia berguna untuk orang lain, dan dia adalah sahabatmu, ia pasti senang jika melakukannya dengan suka rela dan ia akan berguna untuk kalian."_

" _Prof, tolong hubungi aku jika dia sudah siap untuk ku perkenalkan dengan bocah berengsek itu.." ucap Hoseok sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada professor tersebut. Professor tersebut hanya mengangguk dengan tetap tersenyum._

" _Emh, siapa nama temanmu yang kau katai tadi?" Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung._

" _Namanya Park Jimin, lahir di Busan pada tanggal 13 oktober 1995." Ucap Hoseok panjang lebar. Professor tersebut mengangguk dan mengulangi biodata orang tersebut dengan singkat._

 _Hoseok sekali lagi menatap wajah mungil yang cantik itu didalam tabung tersebut. Baru saja ia akan berpamitan dengan sang professor, ia mendapatkan telepon dari temannya yang lain._

 _._

 _._

"Hopie-hyung, kau dimana?" _ucap suara ceria dari seberang sana._

 _Hoseok tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah ceria, "Aku sedang dijalan pulang ke rumah, ada apa Tae?"_

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kerumahmu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seorang teman lamaku." _Suara diseberang sana masih menjawab dengan suara ceria dan kekanakkan, membuat Hoseok berpikir kalau anak itu pasti sangat senang sekarang._

" _Teman lamamu? Siapa, Tae?" tanya Hoseok masih dengan suara cerianya. Ia menunduk pada professor untuk berpamitan dengan telepon yang masih melekat ditelinganya. Ia telah berada didalam mobilnya yang ia parkir dihalaman depan rumah sang professor._

"Dia temanku saat masih di sekolah menengah awal, hyung! Namanya..."

Flashback end.

.

.

.

.

" **J-Jeon... J-Jung-kook?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ERROR_


End file.
